the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Jenks
Willow Jenks is a new character in House of Anubis. She is quirky, random, bright and a red head with some blonde highlights. She lives in another boarding house at the school but longs to join Anubis House. She is portrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. It has been speculated that Willow Jenks might have a crush on Alfie Lewis, because she gave him a flirtacious smile in one of the Season 3 trailers. However, in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs it is revealed that she used to (and probably still does) like Jerome, shown by the way she waved in the premiere. Willow is a new student at Anubis House, and though she is seen as an absent-minded flower child, she often surprises the others with her wisdom. Let's see if she can help solve the mystery that awaits Sibuna this term... ''View the gallery. Relationships Amber Millington '(2013-present; Good Friends)' Willow is obsessed with moving into the House of Anubis and when she finds out there's an open bed in Amber's room, she gets super psyched. Amber is Willow's role model in an interesting sort of way. Amber may support her biggest fan moving into her room, even though she is opposed to KT Rush taking Nina's place. Willow helps Amber with her presents at her surprise birthday party and even wears Patricia's gift, a headband that Amber no so secretly hates. Willow also buys Amber a little gift for her birthday.(See: Wamber) Mara Jaffray '(2011-present; Frenemies)' Mara is the first person in Anubis House to meet Willow as she already knew her for atleast two years. When Mara finds Willow, she is using a compass in Amber and soon-to-be KT's room. Mara asks Willow what she's doing in the room. Willow explains her want to be in the house and share a room with Amber. Mara says she is applying for the bed, as she is currently in a triple. Willow sighs and moans over what could've been, but Mara shows no sympathy and asks her to leave. Willow obliges, and runs into Jerome in the hallway. Later, while Willow visits Amber, Mara comes in to borrow something and fights with Willow over whether she'll get the room or not.However, later they do the business project and it's seems that they are going to be friends, but also enemies. It's confirmed that they are going to get closer along the season. Jerome Clarke '(2010-present; Crush, Friends)' When leaving the House of Anubis, Willow runs into Jerome, who is carrying a box of Mara's clothes. Willow smiles and says, "Hi Jerome!" Jerome replies, "Hello?." Jerome obviously has no idea who Willow is and is startled by the face that she knows his name. It is later revealed the 3 years earlier Willow had a crush on Jerome, back when she was known as "Weeping Willow". Willow might still have a crush on Jerome, since she is seen usually smiling and staring at Jerome. She always trys to help Jerome and he is nice to her. (See: Willome) Joy Mercer '(2013-present; Good Friends) ' When Willow hears Joy sobbing, she goes to talk with her and animates her. Willow tells her the fates that have brought her to Anubis and Joy smiles.The next day, Willow confronts Fabian to defend Joy, and telling him that he hurt Joy and gets very angry with him. It's confirmed that Joy is going to make Willow a special present. (See: Jollow) Trivia *She's been on the waiting list for Anubis House for 2 years. *She eats a lot of healthy grains (Joy made a joke about it) *She's the only main character in a different boarding house. *She is the only main character introduced after Season 1 that didn't arrive as a new student. *She has a crush on Jerome. *Mara and her both want to be roomates with Amber. *Mara and her are going to get closer. ' ''' Category:Females Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters